the_residentsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kettles of Fish on the Outskirts of Town (Dvd/Triple cd set-2003)
"Kettles of Fish on the Outskirts of Town" is a compilation by The Residents. It consists of a DVD and three cds of live performances from 1971 to 2002. It was released in 2003. Track Listing (DVD/cd) (DVD) - The Secret Seed - The Observer - Cry for the Fire - Man's World (Australia) - From the Plains to Mexico - Bury me Not - How to get a Head - Dinah and the Unclean Skin - Fire Fall - Man's World (San Francisco) - Constantinople - One Minute Movies - Burn Baby Burn - Benny the Bouncing Bump - Bridegroom of Blood - Ty's Freak Show (NEC) - Freak Show Live/ Intro - Freak Show Live/ Herman (cd) - Penn Jillette's Greeting - Marching to the Sea - Mole Show (End of act 1) - Happy Home - Rich Shupe's Greeting - Hello Skinny - Picnic in the Jungle - Monkey and Bunny - Walter Westinghouse - David Sanborn's Greeting - Buckaroo Blues/The Stampede - Black Barry/Engine 44/ Voodoo Queen - Shorty and Shirley - Disfigured Night Intro - Disfigured Night (Excerpt 1) - Disfigured Night (Excerpt 2) - Wormwood (Opening) - I Hate Heaven - Hanging by his Hair - Mr.Misery - Judas Saves - Old Time Religion - Icky Flix Theme - The Gingerbread Man - Just For You - Buckaroo Blues Theme - American Band Story - Forty Four - Six More Miles - The Party (Excerpt) - Eloise - Numb Erone/Satsifaction/Kick a Cat - Howard - Loss of Innocence - Tension of the String - Constantinople - Herman, the Human Mole - Black - Snakey Wake (Excerpt) - Jack, the Boneless Boy - Kamakazi Lady - D is for Doorknob - Walter Westinghouse Trivia - "American Band Story", "Eloise", "Howard", "Constantinople", "Black", and "Kamakazi Lady" are from the Adobe show in San Jose, California, in 1997. - "Forty Four", "Loss of Innocence", "Herman the Human Mole" and "Jack, the Boneless Boy" were recorded live in San Francisco, on Halloween in 1997. All these tracks appeared on the "Live at the Fillmore" cd. - "Six More Miles", "Tension of the String", and "Snakey Wake (Excerpt)" are from the Snakey Wake live in 1987. - "The Party (Excerpt)" was recorded live in San Francisco in 1972. This track appeared earlier on the "Liver Music" cd, and even later on "ERA B474". - "Numb Erone/Satsifaction/Kick a Cat" were performed live at the "Oh Mummy, Oh Daddy, Can't You See That it's true? What The Beatles Did to Me, I Love Lucy did to You" show in Berkeley, California, in 1976. This appeared earlier on the "Liver Music" cd, and soon got its own release in the form of a mp3. - "D is for Doorknob" was performed live at The Boarding House in 1971. This appeared earlier on the cd "Daydream B Liver", and also later on the "ERA B474" compilation. - "Walter Westinghouse" was performed live on Halloween in San Francisco,1998. - The set came with a 55 page booklet. Category:Compiliations